censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Spongebob Squarepants
'''Spongebog Squarepants '''is an American cartoon that was made by Nickelodeon, May 1, 1999 and it is still ongoing. The show has been censored around the world. Censorship Post-Production Censorship Season One *Episode 3b #The scene that shows Squidward naked was cut. (due to concerns over nudity.) however, SpongeBob was naked in both Ripped/Nature Pants, both in Season 1. Season Two *Episode 18a #The scene where SpongeBob says "Go (Dolphin noise) yourself!" was cut. #The scene where Patrick says "(Dolphin noise) you too!" was cut. Season Three *Episode 9a #The scene where SpongeBob says "I dedicate this crash to my best friend Squidward!" was cut. *Episode 14a #The scene that shows Sandy kicking SpongeBob's bottom and as a resulted gets arrested was cut. Season Four *Episode 3 #Orginally granny was going to be holding a axe, the axe was changed to a cookie tray. Season Nine *Episode 17b #The scene where Larry says "The only thing worse than donuts is ground glass." was cut. #The scene that shows Larry forcing a glass cup into a fishes' mouth before hitting the guy's head which causes the glass cup to break in the fish's mouth was cut. UK Censorship Nickelodeon UK Season 1 *Episode 5a #The scene where Squidward says "Oh, my aching tentacles!" was cut, possibly for ad time or mishearings from the execs. *Episode 13a #The scene that shows Patrick shaving off parts of SpongeBob's head was cut, possibly for scaring kids or ad time. Season 2 *Episode 13a #The episode was banned in the UK due to it's disturbing content. *Episode 13b #The episode was banned in the UK due to the amount of innuendo. *Episode 19a #The scene that shows No Name cut the power to SpongeBob's house was replaced with a shot of the door outside of SpongeBob's house. Season 7 *Episode 23a #The scene that shows Patrick turning the blender SpongeBob is in on was cut. Season 8 *Episode 8b #The scene that shows the fat fish scooping up Plankton was cut. Season 10 *Episode 10b #The scene that shows the art appraiser mimes hanging himself to demonstrate to Mr. Krabs what "out of the picture" means was cut. Season 12 # SpongeBob In Randomland cuts out the Red Mist Squidward. India Censorship Nickelodeon India Season One *Episode 2b #The scene that shows SpongeBob ripping his pants was modified for the Nickelodeon India broadcast. In the Nickelodeon India version, SpongeBob's underwear was blurred. Season Two *Episode 1b #The scene that shows Patrick checking his tan, but instead sees his butt was replaced with a shot of Spongebob. Poland Censorship Poland Nickelodeon Season One *Episode 3a #The scene that shows Patrick jamming the net through Squidward's bandaged hand was cut. (As of 2018, this scene is no longer censored.) *Episode 4a #The scene thatshows Squidward choking on the fork was cut. (As of 2018, this scene is no longer censored.) *Episode 5a #The scene where Squidward says "Oh, my aching tentacles!" was cut. *Episode 7b #The scene that shows the Jellyfish dance was cut. (As of 2018, this scene is no longer censored.) *Episode 20a #The scene that shows Patrick eatting the cheese off the hook was cut. (As of 2018 this scene is no longer censored.) Greece Censorship Greece Nickelodeon Season One *Episode 5a #The scene where Squidward says "Oh, my aching tentacles!" was cut. Indonesia Censorship Global TV *All episodes #Sandy's bikini is blurred. Indonesia Nickelodeon Season One *Episode 15b #All live action scenes were cut. Netherlands Censorship Nickelodeon Season One *Episode 16a #The scene where Patrick says "Patrick needs love too!" it was changed to "3:15" Canada Censorship Nick Canada Season Three *Episode 18a #Nick Canada banned the episode due to it's deception of animal abuse. *Episode 18b #Nick Canada banned the episode due to the sister episode. Southeast Asia Censorship Nick Southeast Asia *Any scene with the David statue in "Artist Unknown" was cut. *In "SpongeGuard on Duty", the scene when Patrick accidentally looks at his own butt was cut. Where to find it uncensored There is no completely uncensored version (Just One Bite fire scene) but The DVD's and American/Australian/New Zealand airings are nearly completely uncensored. Category:UK censorship Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Needs image Category:Cartoons Category:TV Category:Poland censorship Category:Indian censorship Category:Greece Censorship Category:Southeast Asia censorship Category:Canadian censorship Category:Australian censorship Category:Netherlands censorship Category:Indonesia censorship